Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to control method between devices, and more particularly, to methods of controlling the devices for cache coherency (CC).
Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapid development of wireless communications, devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, and tablet PCs have become widely available, and have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. Due to the increased convenience and functionality of these devices, they have become necessities of life.
When a user operates a plurality of devices and wants to use a device to assist another device in data-processing, the user needs to first transmit the data to the device, then process the data using the software and hardware of the device, and transmit the processed data back to the other device. The user could not directly assist the software of the other device with the data-processing with the hardware of the device. Therefore, it is not convenient for the user.